<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nine Dueling Idiots by Leine_the_Weirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829298">Nine Dueling Idiots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leine_the_Weirdo/pseuds/Leine_the_Weirdo'>Leine_the_Weirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Atem mentioned a LOT, F/M, For more info see my Yugioh Headcanons, Four Arc V bois have dragon forms, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know that much about Vrains, Jaden Yuya and Yuma are the gremlins, Jaden is crazy gremlin, M/M, Maybe Atem?, Multi, PTSD!Yusaku, Pegasus is tiring, Téa is mentioned, Will happen later on, Yugi is OP, Yugi is an adult, Yugi is best babysitter, Yugi knows all, Yugi loves his wife, Yuma and Yuya are his apprentices, Yusaku Needs a Hug, Yusaku is stoic boi, Yusei and Yugi hold the brain cell together, Yusei would date his motorcycle, fluffy fluff fluff, mentioned same sex ships, they all have PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leine_the_Weirdo/pseuds/Leine_the_Weirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the six protagonists (plus the other three dudes in Yuya's body, wow that looks weird to write) meet up to face the new evils of this world.<br/>I don't own Yugioh. If I did, this would probably happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar (mentioned), Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki, Fukiya Yuma/Torii Saya, Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya, Kurosaki Ruri/Yuto, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Rin/Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh), Serena/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh), Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yusaku/Aoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I will make the story, but first, this is based off a headcannon I have in another work. I repeat, a headcannon. Well, several headcannons, but yeah.<br/>Times for everyone-<br/>Yugi, between DSOD and GX; Jaden after BBT, but before 5ds; Yusei, after 5ds, but before Zexal or Arc V; Yuma, after Zexal and also with Astral; Yuya, after Arc V; and Yusaku, after AI goes apeshit.<br/>So, yeah....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuya knew it was going to be an interesting week when he woke up. Just a gut feeling. Sure, every week he had, every day, every hour was interesting, having three other souls in his body 24/7, but this feeling was special. </p><p>"Well, I'm ready for the next adventure!" Little did he know, he wasn't.</p><p><em>"Your optimism is so strange. What good side of life is there?"</em> Yuri asked.</p><p><em>"Shut up, Yuri. Let Yuya pretend he has an innocent side."</em> Yuto snapped.</p><p>"Hey, Yuya!" Yoko ran into his son's room.</p><p>"Jack Atlas is at the door."</p><p>"What is he doing here so early?" Yuya asked.</p><p>"I have no idea." Yoko answered.</p><p>Yuya, momentarily forgetting he was in his dorkiest pjs ever, ran to greet Jack. His mentor looked down at him (literally, practically everyone was shorter than him).</p><p>"I could have waited for you to get dressed." Jack stated.</p><p><em>"Oh, shut up."</em> He told the other three as they burst into laughter.</p><p>"Right, um, come in."</p><p>"We're in the living room, Yuya."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll go get dressed!"</p><p> </p><p>Yuya ran out of his room in his daily clothing. </p><p>"Oh, good, you're in presentable clothing." Jack said, but seriously trying to keep his voice neutral. Yuya knew Jack would laugh at him later.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, Yuya walked after Jack. </p><p>"Where are we going?" The teen asked.</p><p>"Yuya, be patient."</p><p>The two stopped at a block.</p><p>"Did you want to duel again or something?" Yuya asked.</p><p>"No, I don't. I do more than dueling. Shocking, I know."</p><p>"I don't think it's weird!" Yuya protested, ignoring Yuri's sarcastic gasp of shock.</p><p>"We're here because a friend of mine will be coming from three years ago."</p><p>Yuya paused. </p><p>
  <em>"The fuck did he just say?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did he spend all night drinking or something?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um.... what?" </em>
</p><p>"What do you even mean by that?"</p><p>"My friend can time travel on his duel runner. I don't know how he does it anymore, but he tries to do it as little as possible. This is a big exception. Any minute now."</p><p>"Hey, Jack! Yuya!"</p><p>"Crow! Hi!" Yuya waved.</p><p>"Yuya, he's three feet away. You don't have to wave, for Heaven's sake."</p><p>"So, will Yusei be here soon?"</p><p>"Yes, I believe just a minute."</p><p>"Wait, Yusei as in Yusei Fudo? I get to meet <em>The </em>Yusei Fudo?!?!" Yuya asked.</p><p>The fanboy in him was screaming excitedly and jumping up and down with enthusiasm.</p><p>"Yes, Yuya, now be patient."</p><p>A yellow rectangle opened and out came a dude on a red motorcycle.</p><p>"This is Yuya Sakaki?"</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Fudo."</p><p>"Call me Yusei, kid."</p><p>Yuya was seriously trying not to fanboy. </p><p>"While on the way, I'll explain, but for now, well, you need to get on. We have to go get multiple duelists."</p><p>"Oh, okay. Where are we going?" Yuya asked, climbing on.</p><p>"After the other Kings of Games and we'll stop in Yugi Muto's time."</p><p>"Best. Day. Ever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the King of Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaden was ready to meet a twenty-one year old version of his mentor. Maybe he could get him to show everyone the tattoos Yugi kept secret from Jaden. He only found out about them through Kaiba. Yugi would not tell him what they were of or where they were. Nobody else would either, not wanting to get on Yugi's bad side. </p><p>Yusei parked outside the Kame Game Shop where Yugi still lived with his family. Jaden knew Yugi couldn't just leave his grandfather alone, ever since his mother had moved in with his dad. Jaden only asked the King of Games about his parents once and made a note to never ask again after Yugi changed the subject with a deadly warning in his tone never to bring that up. Jaden knew he didn't hate his mother, but he didn't know much about his dad. </p><p>Jaden led the group inside the shop and went straight to the desk.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Muto, is Yugi here? We have to tell him something important." Jaden said.</p><p>"Yugi isn't here right now. Can I give him a message?"</p><p>"Um, guys, can you go look around for a little bit?" Jaden asked. The others nodded and gave them space.</p><p>"Mr. Muto, I know about the Nameless Pharaoh."</p><p>Solomon's expression changed.</p><p>"What's your name again?"</p><p>"Jaden Yuki." </p><p>"Yugi should be coming back soo-"</p><p>As if on cue, Yugi opened the door.</p><p>"Grandpa, you'll never believe the ridiculousness that is Joey Wheeler's unpredictability. He used his bicycle to..." He paused at the sight of Jaden. Yugi was easily almost a half inch shorter than Yusaku.</p><p>"Jaden, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised, looking around and noticing the other duelists, who were now looking at him with extreme interest.</p><p>"Um, is now a good time to save the universe?"</p><p>Yugi sighed, as if defeated.</p><p>"Alright, come in." He said, leading the boys inside.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" Yuya looked extremely excited.</p><p>Yugi chuckled. </p><p>"Yugi, have you noticed anything strange?" Yusei asked.</p><p>"Yes, I think Diva and Sera mentioned something. I haven't heard from Pegasus in a while, which I have to admit is suspicious."</p><p>"You talk to Pegasus?" Solomon asked.</p><p>"Well, he does work alongside Kaiba Corp and he helped pull strings with my game."</p><p>"Can you call him?" Yusei asked.</p><p>"I will. Maybe he knows more about this threat than we do."</p><p>"I only know that it came and stole some hidden cards." Yusei volunteered.</p><p>"Do you know where these cards were hidden?"</p><p>"The island where Duelist Kingdom happened."</p><p>"Yes, Pegasus definitely should know. Knowing him, the bas... I mean, the idiot planted them there from the start. I hate when new powerful cards show up." Yugi took out his phone and went in another room to talk on the phone.</p><p>"Is it going to be okay with you if he leaves?" Jaden asked Solomon, nervously.</p><p>"With me? Of course. Yugi needs to get out. With his wife? So long as he doesn't die, she'll be fine. With Yami? He's going to miss Yugi playing with him."</p><p>"Yami?" Yusei asked, curiously.</p><p>"Yugi's son. The boy is almost six months old. I handled raising Yugi, usually by myself. I can handle Yami. With Yugi, if it surprises you, he was a crazy child, always bouncing off the walls at home. In public, he's always been more quiet and keeps to himself. I can't figure it out even now."</p><p>"Where are Yugi's tattoos?" Jaden asked</p><p>Solomon laughed.</p><p>"If I were allowed, I'd tell you, but, truthfully, I only know what they are. I've never seen them though."</p><p>"Yugi has tattoos?!" Yuma asked.</p><p>"Bye Pegasus." Yugi entered the room.</p><p>"Grandpa, I heard you guys talking about the tattoos. You better not have told them about my tattoos."</p><p>"I wasn't. Jaden knew about them." </p><p>"Anyway, Pegasus said we should come to his island. He wants us to wait in the wild for a little bit, since the castle needs to be cleaned up. I'm going to go pack. I'll be ready in maybe ten minutes?"</p><p>"We can help." Jaden said, standing up.</p><p>Yugi grinned.</p><p>"I hoped you would ask. Go get me some water bottles and stay out of the fridge."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ship and the Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something Yusei noticed once everyone got to the dock, the security guard, Kemo, took one look at Yugi and his expressions were pure... entertainment. Yusei could see fear, panic, forced (but failed) calm, and dread. Yugi was shorter than the guy, less outwardly muscly, but that didn't stop every single staff member's face to lose color at the mere sight of him. Jaden, Yuma, and Yuya seemed oblivious to it, Yugi either didn't notice or didn't care, and Yusaku definitely noticed as he watched Yugi cheerfully talk to Kemo, telling him the situation and asking for rooms. </p><p>Once Yugi instructed them to their rooms, Yusei turned to Jaden.</p><p>"What has Yugi done that Pegasus's number one security guard is terrified of him?" He asked.</p><p>"He was scared?" Yuma looked up at the same time as Yuya. Yusaku looked in on the situation.</p><p>"Oh, Kemo? He's always been like that. Pegasus and Kaiba don't really mess with him either. It isn't from respect, it's that they're scared of him."</p><p>"Scared of Yugi? Why? He's so nice." Yuya said.</p><p>"He is extremely nice, but personally, he's kinda scary. Especially when he's mad. It's really hard to get him angry, but when he is, everyone gets scared, even if he isn't angry with them. See, he's nice, but not in a walk-all-over-me nice. There was this one time where someone just shoved me aside because I was in the way or something? I don't know what his deal was, but I said he could have used his manners and the guy said he didn't have time for trash like me. Yugi got annoyed with the guy. He's terrifying even when he's slightly annoyed or frustrated, you should see him when WiFi isn't working, but anyway he walked over to the guy and told him he wasn't the only person on the planet and to shape up. It was scarier than you'd assume, and I think the dude wet his pants." Jaden finished with an afterthought, a slight grin on his face.</p><p>"Is he really that scary when the WiFi isn't working?"</p><p>"Unintentionally? Yes. But, it's actually gotten really funny. I swear, the guy commands respect unintentionally wherever he goes. He'd be ordering snow cones in Kaibaland and the guy at the stand would be tripping over his feet as Yugi puts on his glasses to read the menu." </p><p>That got a smile out of everyone.</p><p>"You know a lot about Yugi. What are some of the funniest things he's ever done?" Yuma asked.</p><p>Jaden laughed.</p><p>"Flipping off Kaiba." It was Yugi who said that.</p><p>Everyone turned as Yugi took a seat.</p><p>"Kemo said we should arrive in eight hours. Why don't we eat and then all get some sleep. I think you guys would need some after a day like this." He suggested.</p><p>"That's a good idea." Jaden replied, yawning.</p><p>"You all have separate rooms. I asked for them to be labeled." Yugi informed them. With that, he left to get some shut eye.</p><p>Jaden followed not too long after.</p><p>"I still can't believe I met Yugi <em>freaking </em>Muto today!" Yuma pumped the air. Yusei gave a small smile. </p><p>"I was the same way. Right now, I think I might take Yugi's advice." </p><p>Yusaku looked around with a guarded expression before leaving the room, followed by Yuma and Yuya. Yuma found his room and internally screamed with excitement. He always wanted to meet Yugi, the most well-known King of Games to walk the planet.</p><p>"Yuma, even though I find your impression of an insane twelve-year-old fangirl amusing, I do believe it would be better if you got some sleep." Astral advised.</p><p>"I am not a twelve-year-old fangirl of Yugi's! Didn't you read anything from the history books at the Duel Academy?"</p><p>"Of course I did. Yugi Muto was mentioned in all of them, if he didn't get his own chapter."</p><p>"That's right! The things he accomplished are just incredible! He's said to be the greatest duelist of all time!"</p><p>"He truly is an amazing guy, but Yuma, you should get some sleep, even though you believe to have met an angel."</p><p>"I guess. Goodnight, Astral."</p><p>"Goodnight, Yuma."</p><p>Yuma felt as though he'd just closed his eyes when he heard Yusei's voice.</p><p>"Time to wake up! We're arriving in ten!" Yusei called, knocking on the door.</p><p>Yuma was greeted by everyone but Yugi. </p><p>"King of Games also the King of Sleep?" Yuya asked, though his voice had a different edge to it.</p><p>"I'll go get him." Jaden decided.</p><p>Jaden walked over to his door.</p><p>"Yugi! Get your ass out of bed!" He shouted.</p><p>"I've been up for a while now, Jaden." Yugi's voice sounded behind the door, a hint of amusement to his tone. In a few seconds, his door opened and Yugi emerged, back pack slung over his shoulders.</p><p>He looked at the sunset and smiled, as though he remembered an inside joke.</p><p>"In another few hours, the sun will rise." He stated.</p><p>"What?" Yuya asked, his voice a little higher than normal.</p><p>"Just an inside joke. I'm getting far too many flashbacks right now."</p><p>"This is where you went for Duelist Kingdom, isn't it?" Jaden realized.</p><p>"Yep. Now I need you guys to help me restrain myself from roundhouse kicking Pegasus in the face."</p><p>"Yugi, I thought you hated violence!"</p><p>"On most occasions, yes, but I've learned that violence can be necessary at some points."</p><p> </p><p>Once the boat landed, Yugi got off and started walking. </p><p>"Come on! I know a really good camping place!"</p><p>"Pegasus really wanted you to do this?"</p><p>"Mhm, he said something about people knowing I was coming via emails and being too scared to come to the island, so Pegasus would need to get bribes!"</p><p>"What did you get yourself into?" Yusei asked.</p><p>"I promise, I'm not that scary. I just helped to knock a sense of reality into Pegasus. And then, I broke into his office. Plus, there's the whole thing where my friends and I humiliated his staff by breaking into his office, creating trouble at every turn, freeing people Pegasus kidnapped, and getting past security guards."</p><p>"You did all that when you were on your first adventure?" Jaden asked, hardly able to believe it.</p><p>"Okay, how innocent do you guys think I am?" Yugi asked.</p><p>"Very." Everyone answered.</p><p>Yugi chuckled.</p><p>"As Jaden told you guys before, I'm not nice in a walk all over me way. I'm nice in a way until you actually test my temper, and I'm not an extremely easy person to anger. My high school bullies can tell you enough about that."</p><p>"So when does angering you get easier?"</p><p>"Well, if someone decided to take over and/or destroy the world, that gets me annoyed. If they tried to hurt the long list of people I care about, and were extremely successful, then I'd be sent into a murderous rage."</p><p>Yusei and Jaden remembered Paradox.</p><p>"Okay, I get that. What if they said sorry and were completely sincere?"</p><p>"I'd forgive them automatically." Yugi replied with ease.</p><p>"It's true." Jaden confirmed.</p><p>"How do you think I'm on good terms with half the people I've fought?" Yugi asked, to everyone's unbelieving expressions.</p><p>"Just like that, huh?" Yusaku asked.</p><p>"Mhm. Going apeshit isn't completely my thing. It's more that I'm 'intimidating'. I don't really believe that, though."</p><p>"You're told you're intimidating because you are, Yugi." Jaden replied.</p><p>Yugi rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Sure I am. That also makes me the Pharaoh of Egypt, right?"</p><p>"That's an odd comparison." Jaden noted.</p><p>"Well, enough about my temper. We're almost there, so anything different you guys wanna talk about?"</p><p>"Stories you have here that are entertaining for us to bring home?"</p><p>Yugi grinned mischievously.</p><p>"Oh, just ask me about a place and I could bring back something." He answered.</p><p>Yusaku pointed.</p><p>"That shred of grass." </p><p>"Which one?" Yugi asked, not at all kidding.</p><p>"Wait, really?" Yuma asked.</p><p>"Yep, I'm not being sarcastic."</p><p>"Any of them is fine." </p><p>Yugi grinned and lead them over by a tree stump.</p><p>"We're at the site we can stay at, just to let you know. So, this piece of grass is next to this obviously poisonous mushroom." He started.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Well, on our first night here, we were all really hungry, not being completely prepared to have to camp. It's a good thing Tristan brought his books of edible flowers and mushrooms. Anyway, Joey, the one with the bottomless pit of a stomach of the original friend group, made a beeline for this extremely poisonous mushroom and we had to hold him back. That being said, I looked like I was ten and I was scrawny at the time, so Tea and Tristan had to hold him back while I held onto him so he wouldn't decide to drag me because heaven forbid the group's resident angel get hurt. Anyway, Mai came along. That woman is a survivalist, I tell you, and she was kind enough to share food with us. Joey called dibs on everything except the canned fruit. Oh, and we gave the mushroom a name."</p><p>"Really, what's its name?" Yusei asked, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>Yugi snickered a little bit.</p><p>"Well, it was the middle of the night and we were all extremely tired and delirious. So, its name is Roomy The Mushy I."</p><p>"Roomy... The Mushy I." Jaden repeated.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, we all got a kick out of it. Also, it was Joey who came up with it." Yugi replied.</p><p>"How tired were you?" Yusaku asked.</p><p>"It was the second night without sleep. I usually didn't miss too much sleep unless I was staying up doing school work."</p><p>"That explains it." Jaden said, nodding, and trying to compose himself.</p><p>Yugi put his backpack down. </p><p>"How about we set up a campfire and then we talk more about Duelist Kingdom?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took quite long to finish, but the next chapter will come out soon. Hopefully.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Visits and gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yugi is visited by old friends in a dream and given something he never thought he'd see again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi felt he had told every story involving Joey's antics in the last five hours, which really was a short time; he must have been speaking really fast. Of course, it was stories he was comfortable with sharing, he didn't want to tell them everything. He supposed they all would be exposed to their secrets along the way, maybe it would explain the dragon he always saw by Jaden, the alien by Yuma, and the three boys with identical faces to Yuya.</p><p>"Well, I have told every story I really want to. I've gotten some bags of chips. Here." He opened his bag and tossed chip bags to the others before grabbing one for himself. </p><p>"Wow, these chips are amazing! I've never seen them on the shelves in my time!" Yuya pouted.</p><p>"The company must have gone bankrupt in the future. What a disappointment." Yugi sighed. These chips really were good. </p><p>"Well, I have them in my time. They were never sold at the academy."</p><p>"Kaiba owns it, yes?" Yugi asked.</p><p>Jaden nodded.</p><p>"He's coming up with plans for one. I really only know about it because Mokuba came up with the idea I should help with it." Yugi looked up to see everyone else staring at him, amazed.</p><p>"You're helping to create it?"</p><p>"I am one of the employees Kaiba has said he'll never fire. I did promote his entire company."</p><p>"Oh, yeah! That appeared in the newspapers that you helped him! I remember that day I read about it."</p><p>"Yugi, you know a thing or two about businesses?"</p><p>Yugi looked at Yusei, grinning.</p><p>"I did have to help Kaiba out of trouble. His company is targeted a lot by his enemies. Why do you think he hired me?"</p><p>"I thought he lost his marbles." Jaden admitted.</p><p>That made Yugi laugh. </p><p>"Oh, no, he hired me because I've had far too much practice helping him and Mokuba convinced him I could continue to help the company. I'd like to say I have, but you'd have to ask him for clarity." Yugi looked out at the setting sun, remembering Mai agreeing to camp with them. That was the night he felt he truly considered Mai a friend.</p><p>He listened to the others joking around, thinking about how this reminded him of the better parts of Duelist Kingdom. He missed those days, when all they had to do was rescue his grandfather. Yugi wondered how the different people they met on the island were doing and what was going on with them now. He wondered what it would be like if he wasn't a celebrity. Going to Duelist Kingdom was only to rescue his grandfather, not to become the King of Games and get so many fans that, for a week, he couldn't get from classes on time because so many people stopped him in the hall to talk. </p><p>"Uh, Yugi?"</p><p>Yugi looked around at Jaden. Maybe it wasn't so bad he was the King of Games, he enjoyed talking to everyone here.</p><p>"We're all going to bed now. Do you have a way for us to brush our teeth? Cavities get annoying."</p><p>Yugi instructed them how to brush their teeth in the wild and brushed his own.</p><p>He waited until everyone was asleep to remove his contacts before falling asleep.</p><hr/><p>"<em>Yugi!" </em></p><p>
  <em>Yugi knew that voice. He turned to face Atem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Atem, hi. I thought you were-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gone forever? I am in the Afterlife, kicking back, but that doesn't mean I can't talk to you via a dream."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, what's up?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atem used his serious expression, only used when shit was going down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yugi, the new person after you and the others is going to be tough to defeat."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I suspected as much."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For this challenge, I have brought you a few gifts you must use to defeat this challenge." Atem removed the puzzle from around his neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I shouldn't use this anymore."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Pharaoh frowned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This was acceptable when I had to call you. You're the pharaoh and that's who it truly belongs to. It isn't mine to use."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yugi, remember after the fire you recklessly stayed in to solve the puzzle once again?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course I do. I have scars to remind me should I ever forget."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remember a few days later when I said you could've been a pharaoh in my time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Had I been related to you by blood, and you lived passed Zorc, and I was born in Ancient Egypt, probably."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"See, one of those things actually applies."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm related to you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Directly."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's impossible! You never had a kid!"<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll explain that all later, but for now, you are in line and you have been chosen to use the puzzle when the situation calls for it. Please, Yugi."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yugi hesitated before taking the puzzle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll do it, but you're taking this once I'm done with it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As you wish." Atem smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... I should have never let you watch Princess Bride."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Westley is amazing, shut up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Besides, he only says that to Buttercup. Am I your lover? Ancient Egyptians and incest, I tell you." Yugi teased.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Quiet, Yugi."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're still the gremlin."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I won't fight you there. You aren't waking up for a while. You wanna tell me about what's going on?" Atem asked. He always loved hearing from Yugi, even though he knew from a mirror in his room, allowing him to watch Yugi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tea and I have a kid. We named him Yami."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not Atem?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yugi chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, we were going to, but then, we came up with the thought of how we knew you as 'Yami' longer. We thought it would be better to name him that."<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How old is Yami?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Six months. He sleeps through the night now. It's wonderful. I had forgotten what a full night's sleep felt like."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who does he look more like?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's a mix of mostly me with Tea's eyes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"By the way, I always knew you and Tea would hook up someday. I was so ready to play matchmaker."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm glad you went to the Afterlife now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atem laughed, with Yugi joining in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you remember when I set you up with Tea?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You randomly switched with me. The first Kaiba Corp Grand Championship was when I got my exact revenge."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yugi and Atem chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I still wonder to this day why I had to be released from the puzzle when you were in, uh, that stage of your life. It was torture. Every single memory being erased of mine made it even worse."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yugi cackled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The wonders of puberty."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It wasn't funny! I thought it was a side effect of shadow games!" Atem whined, which only made Yugi laugh harder.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Yugi! Wake up!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's my cue."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, Atem."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're welcome, and thank you. It isn't everyday I leave the Afterlife to speak to you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They smiled at each other one last time.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Yugi opened his eyes. The puzzle was around his neck.</p><p>"Jaden, it's still dark out."</p><p>"I know, but Yusaku had a nightmare and I remembered how you have the ability to make anyone feel better."</p><p>Yugi sighed. So much for sleeping through the night.</p><p>"Where is he?"</p><p>"Sitting by the cliff." Jaden answered.</p><p>Yugi stood and walked over.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Yusaku turned.</p><p>"Hi, Yugi."</p><p>"Mind if I sit?" Yugi asked.</p><p>"It's a free world." </p><p>Yugi sat.</p><p>"Jaden told me you had a nightmare."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"If it's alright for me to ask, what was it about?"</p><p>"When I was younger, I had a traumatic experience with dueling. We had to win duels or we wouldn't be able to eat and we would be electrocuted."</p><p>Yugi looked into the distance.</p><p>"Ah, I see. You have post traumatic stress disorder from it, I'm assuming?"</p><p>"How did you guess?"</p><p>"One, I have bad experiences with electricity I don't even want to talk about; two, I have it as well as several friends of mine; and three, it's a given." Yugi answered, rubbing his arm. </p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"Yusaku, when I have a nightmare, I usually need to see if everyone is okay and I need to see if there's another person by me, due to my own traumas. There's always this assurance my friends have to give me and I have to give them. You wouldn't believe how often we use it."</p><p>"What is it?" He asked.</p><p>"It was a dream and what's happened is in the past. It's defeated. Things like that. What do you need?"</p><p>"Food would be nice."</p><p>Yugi smiled and handed him a bag of Cheez-its.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"Cheez-its. You don't know what they are?"</p><p>"No." Yusaku replied.</p><p>"... The future sucks ass."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The contacts thing is based off a headcanon, as is how Yugi is related to Atem. I think it's canon that they're related. Don't quote me on that.</p><p>I'm thinking of using a lot of my own headcanons. If anyone has ideas they would like me to use, let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yugi has some thoughts of the boys and a few flashbacks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quite a while later. Yusaku was sleeping and using Yugi's shoulder as a pillow as said shoulder's owner was wide awake, thinking of and regarding each of the sleeping males around a still going campfire. Yugi knew, based on the spirits (and alien) that something had happened to them that made them go on an adventure. He could see their eyes, and knew they'd all experience their own hardships; he knew that look, he'd seen it every time he made eye contact with one of his friends, his grandfather, or even a mirror. Well, and there was the time when he was sixteen, and had fought Paradox after/before a terrorist attack said villain caused (the nightmares were even worse; Yugi couldn't count the amount of times he'd woken up screaming from those nightmares). </p><p>His attention shifted when Yusaku shifted, eyes tight, tightly holding onto Yugi's arm. Yugi used his free hand to gently touch Yusaku's head and brush away the hair in his face. Yusaku slowly ceased on the unconscious reactions from his nightmare.</p><p>Yuya shifted around in his sleep.</p><p>"No, Yuri, get off the counter, I just washed it.... you're an evil duck."</p><p>Yugi smiled at that. It reminded him of Joey or Tristan.</p><p>The dragon lady Yugi had seen years ago looked over at the tomato head.</p><p> </p><p>Yugi groaned in frustration. It seemed even after all these years, he couldn't sleep sitting up.</p><p><em>"Well of course not! That's a giraffe!" </em>Yugi knew he should be concerned there was a voice in his head, but after his experience with Atem, he really wasn't.</p><p><em>"Giraffes sleep standing up." </em>Yugi told the voice.</p><p>The voice went quiet. Yugi sighed out loud. As much as he didn't like social interactions, he wished he did have someone to talk too. When he or Tea couldn't sleep, they'd talk for what was sometimes hours until they both fell asleep. </p><p>He knew they- that being himself, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, K-Seto, Mokuba, and Ryou among everyone else he knew- would never be able to get rid of the nightmares that haunted them every night. They would never forget what happened to all of them. He briefly remembered running downstairs as a child to find his grandfather with bags under his eyes, pouring the third cup of coffee, and Yugi would always know it was a bad dream that kept him up. </p><p>Maybe the memory is what brought up the other flashbacks. He didn't really know. They were unrelated, about after the Ceremonial Duel. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yugi didn't remember much after his pep talk, it was all a blur, walking to the boat, climbing on, but he didn't know what had happened next clearly. Maybe people would ask him how he was, but he would never know for certain. He just remembered coming out of his funk when he saw the container which the puzzle and now his cards laid perfectly on the desk. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That was when it sunk in.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Atem. Was. Gone. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>His sometimes father, sometimes older sibling figure was gone forever.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Without thinking, he picked the gold box up, and threw it across the room, screaming in fury. His tantrum lasted until he had begun hysterically crying. He was, for the first time in three years, completely alone. Maybe not all the time, but he was alone right now, without Ya- Atem throwing in the occasional pun about puzzles for Yugi to rate them, nobody was with him. He hadn't even heard Grandpa. Where was he? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yugi clenched onto a pole of his bed, holding his hand over his mouth, not even caring as snot trickled into his hand, or how much gasping he was doing through choking on his own grief. He coughed once or twice, letting the salty tears cascade down his face as he knelt on the ground. And then he got up and stumbled into the bathroom where he opened the lid of the toilet before throwing up. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The pain in his stomach, the constant crying, the struggle to regain his breath... it was awful. He could only think about Atem. How long was it since he disappeared? When did he get home? How did he get home? Maybe he was still fourteen and the puzzle was hidden somewhere. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He calmed down enough to stand up properly and walk downstairs. He saw a note on the fridge.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Yugi,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'm going on an expedition with Arthur. I'm sorry, but the shape you were in made me uncertain of whether or not to bring you. I'll be back in a month.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~Grandpa"</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yugi, when did you become such a fast runner?" Joey called as Yugi laughed, running from his old high school. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Since all those times we had to run for our lives!" He yelled over his shoulder. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And then, he stopped, looking at the clock in downtown. The others caught up.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Why'd you stop, Yugi?" Bakura asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Do you guys remember half the things that happened in this place alone?" Yugi asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Joey was the one who spoke up.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yeah. We did some Battle City stuff 'ere, di'n't we?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Exactly." Yugi didn't say anything about Paradox or Jaden. He knew he shouldn't yet. Time travelling... they all knew it was possible, but they didn't need to know about the trauma that Paradox brought yet or who Jaden is, or, should he say, will be.</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>Yugi was brought out of his flashbacks with Yuma repeating his name.</p><p>"...i...gi...ugi...Yugi!"</p><p>Yugi looked up at the boy, trying to ignore the alien that was right there. </p><p>"Hi, yes, back to the real world."</p><p>"Where do you want to go today?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Yugi pointed.</p><p>"There's a good spot that way I can show you guys. It has clean water. We'll go there after..."</p><p>Jaden held up a plate to him.</p><p>"I may or may not have taken your guide to edible berries and plants."</p><p>"Right..." Yugi said in a daze.</p><p>Tristan had gotten him that a while back, hadn't he? </p><p>"Thanks. I forgot how much was here..."</p><p>The others watched him.</p><p>"How long was I lost in thought?" Yugi asked.</p><p>"Since we all woke up and stole some stuff from your bag. The past has amazing pringles, why didn't you tell us?" Yuya asked.</p><p>"I... didn't think it was important."</p><p>"And the cranberry Red Bull. Oh, those are good. We shared one."</p><p>"I miss them."</p><p>"Wait... THEY DISCONTINUED THE CRANBERRY RED BULL! WHAT THE ACTUAL <em><strong>FUCK</strong></em>WERE THEY <em>THINKING</em>?!?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A demon and her king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Also known as: The chapter where Pegasus arrives early, the gremlin trio of time is founded, the protagonists are done with the bullshit they call life, Jaden has a talk with Yubel, and Yugi knows everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gone was the usually composed sort of mentor Jaden was used to. In his place was a sulking King of Games, whose glare could make even the most fierce of villains whimper and beg for mercy. It was actually kind of hilarious. Yugi kept grumbling about how watermelon should not be a Red Bull flavor. That went on for a few days.</p><p>To be fair, watermelon wasn't the best of all artificial flavors. In Jaden's opinion, that was usually strawberry, but that topic was for another day.</p><p>What was important was the conversation that follows six days into the island.</p><p>"Hey, you are Jaden Yuki, right?"</p><p>It was Yuma. The youngest of all of them.</p><p>"That's me!" Jaden confirmed, grinning.</p><p>"You know, you've been called a hyperactive insane energy ball."</p><p>Jaden waited patiently.</p><p>"And you haven't done anything yet!" Yuma complained.</p><p>Yuya approached them. </p><p>"So, when are you going to do anything?" The tomato head asked.</p><p>This is true. He hadn't gone into, as Yugi called it in their time so often, the name stuck between them, the Ra-Help-Me Gremlin.</p><p>"This is very true, my now young comrades." Jaden realized.</p><p>They looked up at him pointedly.</p><p>"I... I can't think of something..."</p><p>"No?" Yugi looked back at them.</p><p>When had Yugi started listening? Jaden's face must have betrayed his thoughts because Yugi spoke up again, looking back in front of him.</p><p>"You three are two feet away from me. It doesn't take too much effort to listen in." All of them could hear the amusement in his voice.</p><p>"So, you really can't think of anything? Oh, come on, I thought you were called your name for a reason."</p><p>"Please, don't encourage him." Yusei pleaded.</p><p>Jaden sighed.</p><p>"Maybe it's the surroundings. I'm pretty sure that if I did my normal pranks, that I would find myself six feet under."</p><p>"<em><strong>NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!</strong></em>" Yubel's voice was so powerful, Jaden's ears rang.</p><p>Yugi laughed.</p><p>"Nah, I'd just put a lock and password on the bag. Besides, it wouldn't be a prank that would get you six feet under. Anyway, it is day six, so we should be expecting Pegasus in about twenty-four hours-"</p><p>"Yugi-boy!"</p><p>"Make that twenty-four milliseconds." Yugi sighed, before turning to face the creator of Duel Monsters.</p><p>Jaden looked down at Yuma and Yuya, and chuckled quietly to himself.</p><p>"Hey, close your mouth. Hold in your shock and awe at the man." Yusei told the two, chuckling a bit.</p><p>"Now, what's up, Yugi...." Pegasus caught sight of the others.</p><p>"Boy."</p><p>"They came to this year for my help. Diva and Sera mentioned something about a threat I think could apply to here." </p><p>"Well, Yugi-boy, I'd be happy to share what I know with you."</p><p>"Then, why don't we talk in the castle?"</p><p>They all began the small hike, and Jaden almost cried when he saw how many steps were required. What was with people and extremely long staircases? Apparently, the creator of the card game wanted the calves of a Greek god.</p><p>"Oh, no." He heard Yusei mumble.</p><p>Stairs, a mortal enemy.</p><p>The climb was terrible, but they made it to the top, dropping to the flat ground, and getting their breath back. Yugi just watched them with thinly veiled amusement.</p><p>"They don't like stairs? I'll have to remember building in an elevator in the future!" Pegasus announced.</p><p>Within a few minutes, they got to their feet and entered the castle. </p><p>"Kemo, get us a quiet room. We have much to discuss."</p><p>"Yes, Mister Pegasus."</p><p>Yugi shared a look with the other duelists, and they followed Kemo and the Creator to a private room.</p><p>"It's sound proof, no way in as well, and no cameras." Kemo explained.</p><p>"Thank you, now why don't you make yourself useful and guard the entrance slash exit?"</p><p>"Of course, Mister Pegasus."</p><p>Once Pegasus was sure the room was secure, he looked at Yugi, but not before glancing at the other five with an odd look.</p><p>"So, who are these boys?"</p><p>"Kuriboh, Crab, Spider Legs, Tomato Head, and Blue." Yugi replied.</p><p>There was a deafening two seconds during which they all comprehended what Yugi said, and then:</p><p>"<em>WHAT?!</em>" Jaden was not alone. He and the others glared at Yugi, who just responded with laughter. </p><p>"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya, and Yusaku."</p><p>"Interesting, where are they from?" Pegasus asked, though he sounded as though he already knew.</p><p>"The future."</p><p>Jaden almost snapped his neck when he turned to look at Yugi. For him to say it so blatantly, and his tone to be so much like he was tired of this...</p><p>Pegasus wore a shocked expression Jaden had never seen before.</p><p>"There's a very vague threat, and we're not very sure what cards they carry or what to expect."</p><p>"Ah, yes, well. This threat has this set of cards from each era. I made these cards years ago, but it seems whoever took them, well, stole them."</p><p>"Pegasus, you need to be putting <em>different </em>codes on the safes." Yugi pinched the bridge of his nose, looking absolutely done with life.</p><p>"Why have safes when I have a basement?"</p><p>Yugi wore an expression that Jaden saw quite often used in his direction. The expression of, 'why do I have this stupidity in my life?'</p><p>"What do these cards do?" Yugi asked, his tone that of a disappointed and completely done with the nonsense of his life one.</p><p>"Well, Yugi-boy, these cards allow the user to make the cards come to life, a bit like how they did it in Ancient Egypt, where the monsters would be real and could do real damage. These cards are extremely powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands."</p><p>Jaden looked around. The other duelists looked like they were close to screaming what he was thinking: Then ensure their safety to never be found, dammit!</p><p>"One of such cards could destroy the world as we know it in a single hit, but you need more than just that."</p><p>"Let me guess. A duel."</p><p>"Yes, exactly."</p><p>"Pegasus, put the most powerful cards away where they'll be safe." Yugi pleaded.</p><p>Jaden thought that Yugi only reserved this exasperation for him and Joey.</p><p>"Okay, so that one aside, we'll stay here one night. In the morning, we'll leave." Yugi decided, looking worn out.</p><p>"You're staying?" Pegasus asked.</p><p>"I have something I need to look over here, just to test for something."</p><p>Pegasus seemed, for the first time, to notice the puzzle.</p><p>Jaden carefully watched as Pegasus looked down at it for a second, his expression was all Jaden needed to ask himself just how much did Pegasus know.</p><p>And then, Pegasus snapped himself out of it to keep up his normal expression that made him seem slightly amused at a game he was watching (get it? game?).</p><p>"Well, how about I let you off to get to your rooms?" </p><p>"Right."</p><p> </p><p>Jaden followed his mentor through the castle. </p><p>"Yugi... why was Pegasus shocked to see that pyramid?" Yuma asked, quietly.</p><p>"It... my grandfather is an archeologist and he found it. The puzzle has a strange history. I guess Pegasus was surprised by it."</p><p>"<em><strong>That's... one way to put it. I'm surprised he has it back.</strong></em>" Yubel stated.</p><p>Jaden fought the urge to look at her.</p><p><em>"How do you mean?"</em> He asked.</p><p>"<em><strong>Remember when Yugi explained that the Nameless Pharaoh was trapped in his puzzle and can only reach this world via Yugi's</strong></em><strong> <em>body?</em></strong>"</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Yeah." </em>
</p><p>"<strong><em>Well, after Atem moved on, Yugi gave up the puzzle, only for him to get it back... I think that's the last part, because Atem somehow came back.</em></strong> <em><strong>Every single monster in the game felt it. I've been watching Yugi carefully.</strong></em>"</p><p>
  <em>"Well, stop, Yubel. Yugi's a friend, remember? Let's talk about how strange Pegasus was around Yugi."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Well, he does consider Yugi his top duelist."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"He acts normal enough when Yugi is in the room with me in my time. But, he's a strange person. It seemed like he knew who we were. Does he know how Paradox was defeated?"<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I would assume so."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then, does he know that time travel is fully possible and that we might have similar magic to the Egyptian's?"</em>
</p><p>Yubel didn't answer. </p><p>
  <em>"Yubel, do you know anything about these other guys? Yuma, Yuya, and Yusaku? Geez... what is it with Takahashi and boy names beginning with y?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I don't know, Jaden. They definitely have experience, but I don't know what they've been through. There are cards they have even I don't know of."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yubel ignored that. Jaden grinned.</p><p>"Jaden?"</p><p>Said duelist looked over at Yugi. It suddenly occurred to him that they were the only two in the hall.</p><p>"When did everyone leave?"</p><p>"When they got to their rooms. I pointed them out for everyone, and you didn't move. Are you alright?" Yugi asked.</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>Yugi frowned, and then looked right at Yubel.</p><p>She vanished from sight.</p><p>"I'm fine, are you okay?" Jaden asked.</p><p>Yugi smiled.</p><p>"I'm fine, I just thought I saw something. Anyway, your room is across the hall from me."</p><p>Jaden got to the door and was about to open it, when he decided to ask.</p><p>"Yugi... do you know about Yubel?"</p><p>He couldn't see what Yugi did, but the King of Games spoke as if he had decided on something, but was wary of the result.</p><p>"Yes, I do. I saw her both times you came back in time, but you acted as though it was natural, so I never found the point of saying anything."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Jaden went inside his room.</p><p>It looked like an expensive hotel room. The bed looked so nice and comfortable. He just wanted to fall asleep. There wasn't anything holding him ba-</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Kuri!!"</em>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"Winged Kuriboh, I want to sleep." </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Kuri Kuri!!"</em>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"Yes, I know Yugi's here with past you, but I want to sleep."</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Kuri!"</em>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"It's alright, buddy." Jaden patted the duel spirit's head before climbing into bed, and falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>